SPIN-OFF: F U E R A D E L M U R O
by leeeennt
Summary: Me limité a hacer lo que me ordenaran y fingir que todo estaba bien, pero desde hace mucho tiempo averigüe cual era la solución a esta cadena de sufrimiento, dolor y muertes. Trabajaré para cumplir mi promesa y hacer valer estos 13 años. Aún si debo dejarlo todo.
1. CAPÍTULO I

_Aquel día, la raza humana recordó brutalmente que vivía atemorizada por ser objetos de dominio en lo que era conocido como la vida fuera de la jaula llamada: mur_o.

—**Año 842**—

La vida fuera de los muros se desarrollaba entre un sin de cambios abruptos en el vivir de personas, pero existía una cosa que por más opiniones tuviera, solo llevaba a respuestas y contra-respuestas que dejaban en evidencia que la opinión de la gente solo estaba basada en mera historia de miles de año, intentando con poco animo repetir patrones, haciendo que el miedo, la fuerza y el someter sean razones suficientes para establecer las diferencias de unos sobre otros.

— Vamos. . . No seas tan duro conmigo. —Murmuró Tom Xaver, actual portador del titan bestia y encargado de investigación del área militar perteneciente al ejercito de Marley. A duras penas logró frenar la pelota que se estampaba en su viejo guante de beisbol y un paso en falso atrás fue suficiente para que cayera sentado en si mismo.

Un Zeke Jaeger de unos 17 años, vestía una camisa junto a unos pantalones cortos que dejaban en evidencia su entrenamiento como soldado, su cabello era corto y de un rubio claro, donde se notaban ciertas hebras rizadas que comenzaban a nacer. El joven que había lanzado la pelota corrió al auxilio del mayor y lo ayudo para ofrecerle su brazo como soporte para ponerse de pie.

—No era mi intención, señor Xaver.

Continuaron lanzando la pelota de mano a guante por un par de horas hasta que comenzó anochecer. La vida dentro de los campos de entrenamiento era dura, hasta el punto que se ejercitaba sin parar, las condiciones eran extremas con el fin de llevar al máximo la habilidad humana y no se admitían errores de por medio. Al fin y al cabo, estar allí era un símbolo de lealtad a la nación de Marley, que si bien otorgaba está opción, estaba sujeta a terminar de la peor manera. S tus acciones se consideraban una amenaza, falta de respeto o incluso fuera de las normas sociales de una relación jerarquía que llevaba una asimetría de trato a diferencias colosales. El ser condenados a convertirse en titanes sin conciencia mental y física, era el peor de los escenarios que en lo que podía terminar un eldiano sometido, vagar en una constante pesadilla que llevaba tus pensamientos convertirse de una forma retorcida donde no había vuelta atrás.

En eso se basaba la vida fuera de las murallas. Una constante vida entre guerras, corrupción y temor por vivir en un sistema que confiaba en que los poderes titánicos y las creencias antiguas, aun eran lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar al mundo e imponerse ante naciones vecinas, derribando cualquier acto de soberanía y seguridad. Bajo esta lógica, mancharse las manos solo podría considerarse un medio más para el logro de objetivos.

La sub-unidad perteneciente al ejercito, más bien eldianos voluntariados asociados a la milicia por esa hora volvían a sus casas luego de extenuantes horas de trabajo pesado y un estresante sistema de presión hacía sus cabezas que los hacían ser sometidos cumpliendo órdenes superiores sin cuestionar ni objetar. Niños y jóvenes de diversas edades, se introducían a las dependencias militares donde son adoctrinados e inculcados en la creencia de que su raza solo le ha traído problemas al mundo, dado que son los únicos seres humanos capaces de convertirse en titanes. Con esto, viven con esperanza de ser lo suficientemente capaces para convertirse en guerreros honorables y dejar las zonas de internamiento para vivir como ciudadanos reconocidos por ser portadores algún poder de los 9 titanes descendientes de Ymir Fritz.

Zeke se abrió paso entre todo la masa de gente. Muchos lo saludaron reconociendo sus habilidades físicas y mentales, como también el hecho que sería el heredero del titan bestia y por que no, una promesa para el ejercito, donde luego de la traición a sus padres, sirvió para empoderar y demostrar su devoción a la nación que no hacía más que cometer actos de injusticia contra su gente, sus padres y hacía el mismo. Era una leyenda viviente y un ejemplo a seguir para muchos, lo consideraban una persona capaz de movilizar a todos por un objetivo en concreto. Pero no por todas esas características brillantes que daba la gente: fuerte, inteligente, honorable, fueron suficiente para que un breve recuerdo de ver a sus padres siendo llevados por los que ahora son sus colegas, desapareció fugazmente y fue enterrado en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, interrumpidos por un gran estruendo que se escucho, siendo capaz de mover el piso y posterior un humo negro que se vio venir de las oficinas principales del perímetro definido por la ocupación militar.

Todos los cadetes, altos rangos y gente presente corrió hasta la zona donde se identifico un tumulto de gente que observaba la escena atónitos.

Se estaba quemando los registro militares de tecnologías e ingenierías aeronáuticas, es decir planos, dibujos, bocetos y piezas creadas por gente al servicio buscando aumentar las posibilidades de desligarse del poder titan o a la vez poder potenciar este con ayuda de la tecnología y evolución de los recursos de la nación. Zeke pasó entre la gente que estaba atenta a lo que se apreciaba y llegó adelante donde vio al señor Xaver que intentaba dialogar a favor de la situación. Entre soldados armados que apuntaban a un hombre que tenía entre en sus manos lo que parecía un artefacto explosivo de alto calibre, altamente destructivo y letal. El hombre prisionero de sus pensamientos retorcidos, llenos de odio y rencor hacia sus superiores, el lugar donde vivía y la libertad arrebatada, que nacieron del someter de Marley ante las habilidades perfectas e intelectuales: Johann Miztler. Un ingeniero y estudioso matemático brillante que fue obligado a prestar su cabeza al ejercito, con el fin de crear las armas más poderosas, únicas y letales, que fueran capaces de brindar poder e imponer un respeto de los demás hacía la nación que juró lealtad.

— Johann, entiendo que estés confundido. . . —Expresó Xaver, buscando el dialogo ante la amenaza que significa esto. Si esa bomba era activada, probablemente afectaría un importante perímetro del lugar y sería suficiente para acabar con toda el área administrativa e inteligencia que ardía en llamas desde el fondo.

— ¡Tu no entiendes nada! ¡Todos somos prisioneros de este maldito circulo vicioso que no terminará nunca! —Gritaba el hombre, como si estuviera envenenado y desesperado por transmitir sus pensamientos.— Lo único que ha pasado en todos estos años es que me vi obligado a colaborar con unas mierdas, apoyando sus ideas de que podrían imponer y matar todo lo que estaba a su paso. . . ¡Adelante! háganlo. Tomen una vida más corrompida que al menos les podrá decir en su cara la mierda que están haciendo en este mundo. . .

El hombre fue interrumpido en su discurso de odio y rencor hacia un país que lo había utilizado en contra de sus propia moral y ética. Un disparo en la frente fue suficiente para que cayera al piso y todos intentaran evitar mirar como el charco de sangre comenzaba a nacer y el sonido de las llamas realzaban la escena, como si fuera una real novela épica, donde el protagonista muere honorable e impune de culpa, al fin y al cabo, cumplió su objetivo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda creen que hacen?! —Gritó Magath bajando el arma que había sido utilizado para aquel trágico final.— ¡Muevan el culo y salven lo que puedan de fuego!

Así todos comenzaron a dejar sus bolsas con pertenencias en el suelo y se apresuraron en traer agua, arena o lo que pudiera servir para cesar las llamas. De paso que entre todos sacaban cajas con archivos que pudieran ser rescatadas y no perder información valiosa en el acto. Todo servía, cualquier pedazo de papel que no fuera consumido implicaba una luz de esperanza para establecer que Marley seguía siendo una potencia en comparación a otros. Zeke corrió hacía el señor Xaver y lo miró con una expresión de horror en su rostro por lo que había pasado. El mayor ni siquiera fue capaz de sostener la mirada y la llevo al piso tomándose la cabeza en un acto de que aquello iba a acarrear problemas hasta las últimas consecuencias para todos.

Ayudaron en lo que pudieron en aquel lugar, debido a que el fuego se propagaba rápidamente por la madera y al ser viejas construcciones, no había mucho que hacer. Vieron como el cuerpo de aquel hombre era sacado y arrastrado fuera del perímetro de visión, para quien sabe donde terminar. Al fin y al cabo, un cadáver más en la pila que existía en los hombros de todos.

El lugar olía a gases contaminantes y si bien se había disipado todo el horror y caos que reinó, había una expresión de tristeza y culpa por parte de todo el grupo eldiano. Razones no faltaban en las palabras del fallecido Johann, pero solo quedaba en eso. Palabras que probablemente jamás se podrán decir abiertamente, como lo hizo el. Claro estaba que aquel episodio brindaba una polémica en como sería recordado, basándonos en dos extremos: como un completo estúpido que sacrifico su vida por un par de gritos de verdad, pero para otros sería un completo héroe que aún así logró golpear a todos donde más le podía doler: en su mismo avance y estrategia.

El cielo estrellado solo servía para hacer más ameno lo que cualquier persona pensaba en ese instante. Sin embargo, el silencio incomodo que había de por medio fue interrumpido cuando unos hombres con armas entraron con dos mujeres que gritaban como si no hubiera fin. Todo el mundo se dio el momento de contemplar la escena que había a continuación. La señora Meztler y su hija, eran llevadas a arrastras por los hombres con el fin de obtener información o algo que pudieran decir acerca de lo que había pasado. Sus voces de terror y auxilio, se escuchaban y retumbaban el corazón de quienes presenciaban la escena, ya que al fin y al cabo todos conocían en que iba a terminar aquello: mañana a primera hora, serían condenadas a vagar como titanes sin consciencia por la isla Paradis.

Zeke se puso de pie inmediatamente, ya que estaba sentado revisando algunas cajas de lo que había sido salvado y siguió con la mirada a Jenell Metzler, hija del tipo que había sembrado el caos. La conocía por que vivía cerca de la consulta médica de los Jaeger y tenía una edad cercana a él. Si bien no dijo nada y tampoco podría encontrar una solución para aquello, un sentimiento amargo presionó su corazón cuando sus ojos se encontraron al ver que sollozaba por ayuda y clemencia de las acciones de su padre.

— Lo entiendo Padre, Madre. Así se siente ser traicionado.

. . .

La luz del cuartel general no se apagó en toda la noche, incluso por la madrugada antes que amareciera el movimiento en las dependencias del ejercito estaban activas. Se rumoreaban entre cadetes información y al final, nadie era capaz de decir algo con certeza y mirar a los ojos en el acto. Todo era especulación y una honda de tristeza por la situación. Nadie podía hacer nada. Al mismo tiempo, tampoco nadie quería hacer algo.

Al primer rayo del sol un grupo de militares del ejercito llevaban a ambas mujeres que tenían signos de tortura y desgaste físico por una posible tortura de información hacia el limite de la isla Paradis. Le sacaron las vendas a ambas y fue así que después de horas separadas, volvieron a verse a los ojos por unos segundos. La gravedad de la situación no les permitió ser capaces de aguantar la mirada de una sobre otra ante el daño que se había cometido en ambas. Sus mentes fueron contaminadas con un sin fin de mentiras para obligarlas a hablar, sus cuerpos fueron maltratos buscando extirpar algo de información útil. Al final no existía nada. Ellas no sabían nada.

El sonido de los pájaros recién despertando adornaban la terrible escena, como si hubieran estado esperando por ellos para ejecutarse. El sonido de la muerte, se tornaba más agradable que de costumbre. Un sollozo proveniente de la mujer mayor y gritos de parte de capitanes que exigían una vez más que dijeran todo lo que supiera, eso resonaba con un eco por el desierto muro que separaba el mar del infierno. Al fin y al cabo, ninguna de las dos tenía el suficientemente conocimiento para entender las razones de Meztler y mucho menos, vivir con el hecho de tener que pagar por el daño que el había cometido al iniciar un atentado contra el ejercito. La chica en cambio miraba el suelo con sus ojos entre cerrados, las lagrimas habían sido borradas de su rostro por no comprender que estuviera pagando el pecado de su padre y mucho menos ser arrastrada a su corta edad a condenarse como una titan. La traición y rabia, habían consumido sus ganas de vivir al punto que probablemente realmente su padre se trastornó y fue preso de la necesidad de hacer algo cambiando lo establecido. Al final a vista de ellos fue lo suficientemente patético para no asumir su posición en el mundo y quedarse callado viviendo una vida que no fuera amenaza a ella y por que no, su madre.

—La cuestión es así. . . —Comenzó un hombre de edad avanzaba con un aspecto fornido, alto y una voz gruesa al hablar, paseándose de extremo a extremo como si fuera a recitar palabras que están grabadas en su mente, como un dialogo o una poesía antes de matar.— ¿Ustedes creen que somos lo suficientemente estúpidos para creer que no saben nada de lo ocurrido? ¡No solo son unas eldianas de mierda despreciables por el hecho de cooperar con un acto de vandalismo y falta a la patria de Marley! si no que además son tan patéticas que tendrán que vivir condenadas pagando la culpa de otro...Ni siquiera son capaces de dimensionar que lo ocurrido no afecta a una persona o un grupo, si no a toda la nación, que lo único que debería hacer es poner esfuerzo en erradicar a todos ustedes. . . No negaré que fue una buena idea utilizar a la mierda de Johann para avanzar en los intereses personales del ejercito, al fin y al cabo el gobierno depende de nosotros. Les deseo una buena vida como titanes en el paraíso. —El hombre saco de su bolsillo una caja metálica que indicaba el terror. La inyección de suero de titan fue sacada de aquella especie y el hombre la tomó con habilidad entre sus dedos como si en el pasado hubiera sido protagonista de múltiples veces repetir este ritual, lo que le permitía en ese momento poder probarla sin siquiera mirar. — Entonces. . . ¿Cual de las dos va a hablar? vamos, muéstrenme que incluso escorias como ustedes pueden traicionarse.

Al pronunciar esas palabras Jenell levantó la mirada espantada hacía su madre y con los ojos atentos la miró sollozar hacía ella y en ese momento supo lo que iba a pasar, una doble traición por la única persona que en ese momento le quedaba en la tierra. Escuchó a la mujer mentir acerca de la situación y la manipulación que existía de nuestro padre hacía nosotras, que eramos constantemente presas de sus cambios de humor y que se evidenciaba un rechazo desde el primer momento hacía Marley incitando a guardar en casa información secreta sobre tecnologías jamás reveladas que había creado. La chica paralizada de ira y cólera comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Eres una mentirosa, padre jamás nos hizo participe de sus asuntos de trabajo! ¡Solo estás diciendo esto por que no quieres morir! ¡Al fin y al cabo eres igual de despreciable que él, solo estás pensando en salvar tu pellejo y dejarme morir ante la presión que nos están colocando! —Escupió la chica, contenida de rabia, sin siquiera controlar las gotas de saliva y el chirrido de sus dientes que intentaban controlar que no dijera algo fuera de lugar.— ¡Si quieren salvar a una de las dos, yo estoy dispuesta a asumir los pecados de mi padre y recuperar todo el trabajo que el destruyo! ¡Yo me haré cargo de diseñar hasta la última arma necesaria para probarles mi lealtad!

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el militar clavara la jeringa en la mujer mayor y de un empujón tirarla por el barranco hacía la tierra, donde se sintió su grito de terror y posterior un rayo que nació llevó a contemplar la imagen de madre convertida en un titan que vagaría por siempre en la isla. Jenell observo la escena atónita. Fue un momento infinito y que quedó grabado en su mente, hasta el punto que lo sorprendente de lo que había pasado, liberó la presión de no morir. Fue traída a la realidad cuando sintió como le dieron un último golpe a la altura del estomago y posterior la soltaron de las manos, dando paso a liberarla del cautiverio.

— Se nos olvidaba que tu también tienes habilidades intelectuales. —Murmuró aquel hombre, guardando la caja en su abrigo.— Desde este momento trabajaras para la milicia de Marley como parte del departamento de inteligencia y armamento. . . Cualquier locura que se te ocurra hacer, ni siquiera nos molestaremos en mandarte al paraíso como tu madre o dispararte en la cabeza como a tu padre, posiblemente te quememos viva en alguna parte. Así tu primer encomienda será decirnos donde está la información creada y jamás enseñada.

La chica se puso de pie con dificultad, debido a que no llevaba zapatos y había sido amordazada y torturada por toda la noche, una marca en su boca y algunos moretones en sus brazos fueron suficiente para probarlo. Se enfiló en señal de respeto y desde momento, asumió que su rol en este mundo era otro. Miró la espalda de su madre titan avanzar por la planicie y alejó de sus recuerdos toda imagen afectiva que alguna vez existió. En algunos libros de ciencias de su padre que estaban apilados en grandes estantes, llevaban pequeñas frases que acompañaban o intentaban hacer entender al lector que el material de aquel libro fue creado con un objetivo, un contexto y como tal, podría seguir desarrollado. Todo podía cambiar y no era la verdad absoluta.

—Si señor. —Espetó la chica con voz fuerte y clara, para perderse en el amanecer con el sol imponente y enorme que se hacía ver en aquel momento. _"Aquel contenido nace de la necesidad del ser humano por sobrevivir. La curiosidad por saber, el experimento que llevara diversos ensayos y errores, y las hipótesis que formularemos a través de todo esto, solo son cosas que necesitamos tener y hacer, de ese modo lo que logramos probar hasta el momento, puede ser cambiado y mejorado en el futuro." _— Con aquel párrafo que existía en algún viejo libro, nació su nueva voluntad en este mundo que está mal: sobrevivir.


	2. CAPÍTULO II

_Lo único que se nos permite, es llenarnos de fe hasta que, en lo posible, no nos arrepintamos de ello._

_—_

_**Zeke corría. **_

_**Soñaba que corría como si no hubiera fin. **_

_**Algo le perseguía y no tenía idea que era. Simplemente le provocaba un terror que llevaba su adrenalina a mil y le brindaba las fuerzas para seguir corriendo.**_

_Entonces… Acérquense un poco. —Murmuró Xaver haciendo una señal con sus manos, mientras los observaba a una distancia prudente con el señor que tomaría la foto a su lado. — No... Así no. Zeke acércate más y Jenell, sonríe al menos un poco. —Los jóvenes cruzaron sus miradas un tanto dudosos y dieron un paso cada uno para quedar un tanto más cerca uno del otro._

_—__No tenemos que hacer esto. —Susurró Zeke mientras acomodaba su camisa cerca del oído de Jenell, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de ella. _

_—__Lo hacemos por el señor Xaver. —Susurró de vuelta, cerrando sus ojos uno momento. Si bien la chica no tenía una gran paciencia, comprendía que esto significaba algo que en todos los escenarios no haría nunca más, por lo que se esforzó en mostrar una buena actitud. Miró a Zeke por su hombro y observó que intentaba ver si tenía algo en los dientes con el reflejo de vidrió. Cuando el chico se percató de esto, giró su rostro evitando contacto visual con ella. _

_Los jóvenes habían sido engañados por Xaver en su día libre, con la idea que el les iba a enseñar algo lo suficientemente sorprendente que requería de la presencia de ambos. El reloj comenzaba el retroceso del tiempo de vida del adulto y por ello, deseaba al menos dejar un registro de lo que había sido la labor de cuidador, que voluntariamente asumió. Los sentimientos de Tom eran lo suficientemente genuinos por ambos chicos, como también lo que les había enseñado de la vida para que pudieran sobrevivir por sus medios. Si bien, reconocía mantener una relación estrecha con Zeke, casi al punto de asumir un rol paterno y un guía de vida donde juntos forjaron la promesa de salvar a Eldia y al mundo del circulo vicioso de horror que ambos forzaban. El chico iba a asumir toda la carga de las investigaciones del hombre, hasta el punto que se iba a entregar en cuerpo y alma a la voluntad de conseguir la eutanasia para el pueblo. Sin embargo, el corto tiempo que había compartido con Jenell la llevó a reconocer el talento intelectual de la chica, al punto que lograron intercambiar pensamientos y compañía en extenuantes horas de trabajo. Xaver reconocía en ella una personalidad fuerte, malhumorada y exigente, muchas veces le había señalado el hecho que necesitaba confiar más en los demás y ser un poco más elocuente en lo que buscaba trasmitir, tambien hacerlo sin sarcasmo de por medio. Aún asi, consideraba que la chica contaba con herramientas suficientes para incluso desarmar a alguien tan fuerte como Zeke, sin siquiera tocarlo. _

_Luego de un ir y venir de recomendaciones, objeciones y opiniones al respecto de la situación, Xaver estaba al borde del colapso al darse cuenta que había sido una pésima idea y se produjo un silencio al escuchar la tos del hombre y que espere se daba vuelta para limpiarse el hilo de sangre que corrió por la comisura de sus labios. Ambos jóvenes en silencio contemplaron la escena y en el contacto visual que tuvieron, con culpa de por medio optaron por terminar esto rápido, para dejar de darle vueltas al tema. Zeke pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Jenell para de un movimiento acercarla a el con brusquedad, donde lo fulminó con la mirada para acercarse, pasando su mano por la cintura de él, con una sonrisa de por medio. Sintieron el flash que los cegó y salieron rápidamente del lugar, discutiendo sobre por que Zeke la había empujado con brusquedad y Jenell le había arrugado la camisa. Tom los miró desde afuera mientras recibía la fotografía y le escribía algo detrás._

Zeke abrió los ojos como si hubiera estado intentando despertar hace mucho tiempo y se sentó en la cama de golpe. Miró un momento a su alrededor para solo comprobar que seguía en su habitación y todo estaba como el lo había dejado la noche anterior. Llevó su mano a la cara y notó que estaba empapado de sudor, de su cabello largo que cubría parte de su frente se podían notar que algunas gotas caían mojando su sabana. Hacía tiempo que le estaba costando despertar de los sueños que tenía, estos se habían vuelto más recurrentes al punto que lo amenazaban por la noche logrando que tuviera hasta miedo de que al caer la noche y se durmiera, no pudiera volver a despertar. Incluso hasta el sueño más ameno y tranquilo, se había vuelto una pesadilla indomable para sus pensamientos.

Salió de la cama de un salto y le costó establecer un equilibrio, por lo que llevo su mano a la pared para descansar un momento hasta que creyó dominar el león que rugía en su interior. Tomó la camisa que descansaba en la silla para arrastrar en su mano, su torso desnudo erizó algunos vellos de su piel al sentir el frió de la mañana. Pasó por un inmueble que tenía con sus pertenencias, algunos libros y ropa que se iba a poner. Se quedó mirando fijamente la imagen que tenía apoyada en una vela de noche y la tomó con brusquedad entre sus manos dejando caer la camisa en el acto. Eran él y Xavier en el último tiempo que compartieron juntos. Ambos sonreían y estaba abrazos por los hombros con un entusiasmo desbordante, recordaba como si fuera ayer como había sido tomada esa fotografía con su padre. Debido a que salían un bate de béisbol, un guante en mano e incluso ambos con unas camisetas viejas, se podía presumir que habían estado jugando. Atrás se veían las dependencias del Liberio.

Una sonrisa amarga se coló en su rostro para tomar el cuadro y sacarle la parte trasera que estaba asegurada con una superficie de manera. Sus manos levemente temblaron al hacer eso y sacó de allí la fotografía, que consigo traía otras más, la deslizo suavemente para ver otras que tenía guardadas detrás de ella.

Era la fotografía que tenía con Jenell, luego de haber devorado a Xaver se quedó con la mayoria de las pertenencias ajenas y esta la había encontrado en el cuaderno de investigación de su padre. Deslizo sus ásperos dedos por el papel, que estaba algo viejo por el tiempo guardado y las puntas dobladas, para delinear la figura de Jenell. Para ese entonces su estatura no superaba el hombro de Zeke y su cabello destacaba por ser lacio, castaño oscuro y perfecto, en aquel entonces lo tenía largo que llegaba a su cintura. Sus labios rosados tenían una leve curvatura donde no podía saber si te estaba sonriendo o solo estaba intentando hacer que cualquiera que mirara la foto pensara que estaba sonriendo, por que así era ella. Lo suficientemente atrevida para engañarte. Si bien, Zeke desarrolló la manía de hablar no siendo claro en sus intenciones, la chica creció callando las suyas. Miró detrás de la hoja fotográfica y estaba escrito con el puño y letra de Xaver: _"Zeke de 17 y Jenell de 15"_.

Deslizo a una tercera fotografía y era un recorte bastante descuidado de una fotografía de Jenell sonriendo de manera desbordante, su cabello estaba un poco más corto y sus facciones estaban más acentuadas dándole una sensación de madurez y elegancia. Su pálida piel destacaba sus orbes oscuros.

— Ya va siendo hora que vuelvas.

Zeke le dio una última vuelta a cada una de sus reliquias y las guardó exactamente igual a como las tenía. Se metió al baño de agua fría y dejó que su cabeza bajo el chorro esclareciera las inseguridades que oprimían su corazón.

...

_**Jenell estaba estancada.**_

_**Soñaba que intentaba avanzar y no podía.**_

_**Algo le perseguía y no tenía idea que era. Simplemente le provocaba un terror que llevaba su adrenalina a mil y la inundaba en el terror de terminar siendo devorada. **_

— _¿Tú eres Jenell, cierto? —Murmuró aquel hombre con gafas y aspecto simpático que a pensamientos de ella, tuvo el descaro, de acercarse a ella. Traía su bandeja de comida, lo reconoció como un personaje importante y procuro recordarlo. — ¿No te molesta si nos sentamos contigo?_

_La chica lo observó por un momento para dejar su pedazo de pan a un lado y asentir un par de veces, mientras se limpiaba su boca. Si bien el señor había hablado en plural, simplemente estaba el solo. De todas maneras en la mesa no había nadie más que ellos dos. En cuanto se sentó el hombre frente a ella, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, que si bien al principio no encontró razones para comprender el acto, pudo intuir que aquel hombre solo buscaba hacerla sentir más cómoda. Solo llevaba una semana asistiendo a las dependencias del ejército y se pasaba todo el día estudiando allí y en casa._

— _¿Solo vas a comer eso? ¿No quedas con hambre? —Espetó el señor, mientras miraba que la chica solo tenía un agua, un pedazo de pan y una manzana pequeña. — Espera un poco, creo que nos queda algo. —Dicho esto, el hombre se puso de pie y corrió hacía un mesón del comedor. Se encontró con el chico que siempre jugaba. Su nombre era Zeke Jaeger, lo reconocía por que vivía cerca de la consulta médica de sus abuelos en el Liberio. Noté que cuando el hombre le dijo algo, apuntó hacía mi e inmediatamente nuestros ojos se encontraron, por lo giré para seguir comiendo de mi pan. Al cabo de unos segundos, el señor volvió._

— _Vaya. . . Zeke no nos quiso acompañar, porque tenía entrenamiento. De todas maneras, me dijo que nos dejaba su porción. —Murmuró para dejar en la mesa algo de comida solida no muy apetitosa, pero en tiempo así, no importaba la procedencia. — Por cierto, yo soy Xaver. Tom Xaver. Es un gusto conocerte._

— _El gusto es mío. . . —Dije casi en un susurro mientras tomaba agua para pasar con más facilidad el pan a mi estómago. Estaba algo duro. _

— _¿Es verdad que trabajas en los proyectos de armas? es sorprendente. Yo soy investigador de titanes, me interesa conocer su historia y procedencia. —Habló casi solo el señor por unos segundos, mientras yo solo asentía o negaba con mi cabeza. — ¿Qué edad tienes? Te ves como Zeke. _

— _Tengo 14 años. —Dije, para morder mi manzana y darme cuenta que estaba algo arenosa. La dejé de lado inmediatamente— Sus abuelos viven cerca de mi casa._

— _¡Con razón sentía que te había visto en otro lado! —Murmuró con entusiasmo el señor Xaver. — Si necesitas ayuda, puedes hablarme a mi o incluso a Zeke, el entenderá si le hablas. . . Es un buen chico, ustedes no son tan distintos._

Jenell volvió a la realidad al escuchar como tren se detenía de pronto dejando a su paso un gran chirrido de las ruedas contra el metal. La mayoría de la gente se puso de pie ante esto para ver que pesaba, al instante un señor a cargo del vagón avisó que solo se habían detenido por precaución y en unos momentos iban a retomar el viaje. Se miró en el reflejo del vidrio y recordando las últimas palabras de esa conversación, donde conoció al señor Xavier, volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Ni siquiera sintió cuando el tren volvió a retomar el viaje. Venía desde la costa del país, debido a que hace años años fue solicitada en una misión que implicaba mejorar los sistemas mecánicos de las turbinas de los barcos militares. Al fin y el cabo, ese tipo de decisiones no pasaban por ella y tampoco estaba en posición de negarse aún teniendo un respeto por su labor dentro de la milicia, más bien entre el conglomerado Eldiano. Su posición le daba virtud de vivir al menos una vida, si cumplía con todo lo que le pedían.

Luego del episodio en que se juro a si misma que iba a sobrevivir en este mundo, no costo que al cabo de un tiempo se sintiera insuficiente hasta el punto que pensó en dejarlo para que acabaran con ella como lo habían prometido. De vez en cuando pensaba que sus vivencias solo eran un reflejo de lo que a todas las personas le pasaba en la vida: injusticia. Es decir, nadie era lo suficientemente grande para salvarse de ello. Pobres, ricos, altos, bajos, mujeres o hombres. . . Lamentablemente las circunstancias de la vida le trajeron lo que muchos llaman circunstancias. Rodearse de alguien que había vivido la misma escena, pero desde el otro lado.

¿Consideraba egoísta lo que le había hecho a su madre? no.

¿Se arrepentía de ello? no.

¿Ella era similar a Zeke? pensaba que sí.

Ambos a experimentar el mismo dolor: perdida y traición, más el hecho de quedar solos en el mundo a una corta edad. Por esto y mucho más, eran capaces de actuar de un modo similar y el haberse conocido, significo dos cosas: una amistad silenciosa y compañía. Ni siquiera era necesario decir algo entre ellos al punto de comprenderse.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo ambos volvieron a experimentar la perdida. La única diferencia es que lo sensato sería pensar que se tenían el uno al otro. Al final esto lo único que provocó fue acrecentar más el agujero por el cual cada uno caía en picada. Cuando Zeke devoró a Xaver, no fueron capaces de hablarse por un largo tiempo.

El chico había asumido la responsabilidad de poseer el titan bestia, de paso ser mentor de los chicos candidatos a titán que eran menores que él y a la vez ser jefe de guerra, representante de la facción eldiana. Jenell percibía la fe que la masa tenía en las habilidades de Zeke y ella no iba a opinar al respecto. Comprendía el peso que tenía el chico en sus hombros, más no el hecho que no quisiera hablar con ella al respecto. Un muro se había colado en medio de ambos, al punto que por más que ella se estirara para ver a Zeke del otro lado, supo inmediatamente lo que significaba crecer. Juntos no.

Se dispuso a mejorar por sus propios medios y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de ascender y mostrar su potencial, no dudo ni un poco en aceptar. Cuando pasaron dos años que llevaba Zeke como titan bestia y de paso, dos años que los guerreros partieron en la misión de recuperar la coordenada en la isla paradis. Jenell partió una tarde fría.

...

Zeke encendió su cigarrillo y apoyo su espalda en la pared que separaba la entrada a las dependencias militares, con el mundo cotidiano de las afueras. Su vista descansaba en algún punto muerto del cielo.

Había cambiado.

Todo había cambiado.

Pero a juicio personal: la esencia seguía siendo la misma. Los problemas no habían cambiado, las injusticias se seguían cometiendo y aún peor, la gente seguía siendo convertida en titan. Eso solo podía indicar dos cosas: el telón y los recursos para despistar estas situaciones habían mejorado o se llegó a un punto en que se sintió más cómodo que todo fuera así. Estos eran pensamientos que constantemente invadían a Zeke. Vivir con la etiqueta de ser un fiel seguidor de causas militares, hasta el mundo de ser reconocido por ante poner su vida, el abuso que cometieron frente a él y el amor que jamás recibió, solo sirvió para ser apuntado con orgullo como un traidor y vivir con el peso en los hombros de entregar su vida a que siguieran cometiendo una y otra vez lo que el le hizo a sus padres. Esa lógica era una insaciable tortura personal, que el único avance personal que logro y más le agradaba, que independiente de toda la sangre esparramada, podía darse el lujo de se sentirse un poco menos asqueado que cuando niño.

Mientras más creces y te haces viejo, intentas ir menos contra la corriente. No por que estés cansado de nadar o se rompió tu bote. Solo dejas que te lleve... Al final, siempre es más fácil decir que solo dejaste que te arrastrara hasta que no lo soportaste más.

Habían pasado un par de años desde que asumió el poder del titan bestia y se dedicó en vida y cuerpo a su labor como guerrero honorable, para terminar siendo reconocido como jefe de guerra de la facción eldiana perteneciente al ejército. Su estatura había aumentado bastante al punto que lucía imponente un 1,86 metros. Sus facciones se habían acentuado y vuelto más rígidas, alargando su rostro y destacando sus mejillas y pómulos El cabello lo había dejado crecer como también la barba, le otorgaba un aire desinteresado, bastante rebelde y serio. El decir que representaba aires de una edad superior, estaba demás, como también los innumerables llamados de atención para que lo cortara. Sus hombros se habían ensanchado y su cuerpo se había tonificado, las venas de los brazos se marcaban con notoriedad y sus piernas eran lo suficientemente musculosas, resistentes y firmes, para trabajar extenuantes horas de labor física. Conservaba esa masculinidad que tenía desde la adolescencia. Con todos estos cambios el rasgo más notorio eran sus anteojos. Aquellos mismos que utilizaba Xaver, su figura paterna, protector, mentor y por que no, amigo.

Según Pieck le restaban popularidad, para Magath representaban seriedad, Porco decían que era ridículos y Colt afirmaba que le quedaban raro (Por no decir derechamente mal).

Por supuesto que a Zeke le importaba una mierda.

El momento que las comenzo a utilizar tenia un alto valor simbolico para el. Representó un cambio que venía de dejar atrás esa imagen de chico despierto y esforzado que lo caracterizó durante su adolescencia, dando paso a un hombre maduro y resuelto, que enfrentaría a cualquier precio su destino.

Mientras se arregló las gafas, empujando el puente para que oprimiera su nariz y se quedaran en su lugar, escucho unos pasos que venían hacía él.

— Hey. —Pronunció Porco, un chico perteneciente a la facción de reclutas no elegidos como guerreros para poseer un titan. Sombra de su brillante hermano mayor Marcel, el titan mandibula, introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su particular chaqueta y se apoyó en la pared imitando la posición del mayor.

— Hey. —Dijo Zeke sin siquiera moverse.

— Ha pasado tiempo.

— Sé a lo que te refieres. —Aspiró una bocado del cigarro, para sacar el humor con fuerza.

— Solo quiero saber que paso. —Espetó Porco para voltear a verlo con una extraña expresión. Estaba dispuesto hacer polémica desde temprano, debido a que algo en su expresión reflejaba una rabia contenida y una tristeza lo suficientemente profunda, para no referirse al tema como una falta de respeto a sus compañeros.

— En realidad quieres saber si Reiner falló para alardear que tu no fuiste escogido.

El chico saltó de su posición para enfrentarse al mayor y antes que pudiera decir algo al respecto una tercera figura llegó al cuadro de drama.

— No seas tan duro con Pokko, Zeke. —Murmuró con una calma hilarante, cierta mujer de contextura baja, fina y desaliñada que llegaba caminando lento.— El sigue siendo de los nuestros.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me digas así, Pieck! —Gritó enérgico, para acercarse a la mujer en tono desafiante y postura corporal agresiva, contenida de las palabras que había dicho su superior. Al instante se calmó por si mismo para mirar el piso.— Solo ha pasado mucho tiempo. . .

Con estás palabras se generó un silencio incomodo que se esfumo al ver como las nuevas generaciones de eldianos, pasaban corriendo llevados por los gritos de los instructores. Uno a uno se miraban intentando darse animo entre compañeros y aunque sabían que competían por un lugar mejor en la sociedad, no podían ignorar su naturaleza generosa de niños de intentar permanecer juntos dada las dificultades. Caminaron vagando por los cuarteles, donde de vez en cuando Pieck y Porco intercambiaban palabras que significaban una reñida suave, de baja intensidad como le gustaba llamarlo a Zeke y daba a quejidos por parte del masculino y una risa por parte de la fémina.

Se adentraron a una sala de reuniones debido a que habían sido llamados por ordenes de Magath. que aún no se dignaba aparecer.

...

— _¿Estás ocupado? —Murmuró la joven apoyando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta. Al ver la luz encendida de la oficina decidió que no iba a esperar más para tocar el tema. Por lo que no dudo en encontrar a Zeke allí, revisando unos papeles. En realidad al asomarse pudo percibir que lo único que hacía era beber té y evadir sus responsabilidades. _

— _No. Adelante. —Despejó la mesa para guardar las cosas que estaba revisando y le se puso de pie para rellenar su taza. Cuando volvió a sentarse se tiró en la silla para comenzar a balancearse en ella de atrás para adelante._

— _¿Ya sabes, cierto? la misión. —Murmuró en voz baja, buscando alguna señal que le indicara si estaba al tanto de ello. Aunque esa probabilidad era bastante alta, ya que sabía el poder, influencia y respeto que tenía el chico dentro del cuartel._

— _Si. —Respondió seco, acomodándose las gafas._

— _¿Qué opinas? _

_Zeke no esperaba esa pregunta. Tomó un poco de su taza para distraer el hecho que no sabía que decir o si en realidad quería escuchar su opinión. Sabía que al fin y al cabo, no podrían hacer nada al respecto._

_—__Lo harás bien, eres la mejor opción. _

_— __¿Algo más que quieras decir? —Atacó Jenell para acercarse a la mesa y poner sus manos en ella, acercando su rostro desafiante a él._

_El chico con una cara afable y una sonrisa extraña, que mezclaba broma con sinceridad soltó una carcajada por la seriedad que le daba Jenell al asunto. En ningún momento busco burlarse de ella, por lo que le estaba preguntando, en realidad ni siquiera sabia que decirle en ese momento. En cuanto dejó de reír, se acercó a poner sus manos también y desafiarla, esperando una contra respuesta del mismo calibre de lo que iba a decir. Ya conocía lo malhumorada que era Jenell y por qué no, su humor negro para situaciones serias.— Dos años no es para tanto. _

_Jenell arregló su postura e inmediatamente desvió su mirada para caminar a la salida. Al mismo tiempo que se quedó en el marco de la puerta un tanto dubitativa, la expresión de diversión de Zeke mutó a duda. Finalmente giró su rostro y le murmuró con una sonrisa socarrona, casi en desafío. — Entonces te veo en dos años._

Jenell despertó al sentir ruido por todos lados y refregó sus ojos para darse cuenta que había llegado a Marley. No comprendía si había sido buena idea irse, debido a que aunque se hubiera cumplido el plazo que se tenía pensando que ella estuviera fuera, su regreso había sido solicitado por Magath con dos palabras que destaco como: urgente y preparada. Leyó al menos dos veces más la carta, cuando se la dieron en sus manos hace una semana atrás.

Debido a esta decisión por parte de sus superiores, no había descansado lo suficiente ante tener que dejar los preparativos para que continuaran en la bahía, agregando que ante las indicaciones que le hicieron llegar, repaso en los papeles que traía consigo el encargo que le habían pedido desarrollar. Guardo todo con rapidez y tomó su maleta para bajarse del tren y caminar hacía la plataforma de registro donde logró descender y de paso acomodar su banda que la reconocía como una ciudadana eldiana.

— Mitzler.

Sintió a sus espaldas, cuando dejó la maleta en el suelo y se dispuso a observar por un momento, como todo seguía estúpidamente igual a cuando se fue. Se giró rápidamente y se sacó su sombrero para dejarlo a un lado. Saludó encuadrando la postura, con el típico movimiento militar.— Señor Magath.

— No… no es para tanto. —Comentó mientras le hacía una señal que podía descansar y le apuntaba el vehículo que había traído consigo en su encuentro. Tomó asiento frente a él y dejó su maleta a un lado para sacar los papeles que había guardado hace un momento. Ante la chica no paso desapercibido cierta ansiedad en el comportamiento de su líder. Cuando partieron, le indicó al chófer una clave, por el caminó que debía tomar. No se hizo esperar para ir al grano.—¿Tienes mi encargo?

— Por supuesto señor.

Jenell le extendió los documentos, donde los comenzó a revisar uno por uno, dando su tiempo se contemplar el trazo del dibujo y algunas especificaciones escritas en puño y letra por la chica.— Bien, no esperaba menos.

— Podemos empezar tan rápido como usted lo requiera.

— No… Es decir, eso está perfecto. —Murmuró el hombre con cierta inseguridad. Guardó los documentos en una carpeta que traía a un lado del asiento y le entró de paso a la chica un papel que utilizaría más tarde para acceder a las dependencias militares una vez instalada.— Aún no podemos comenzar debido a que ante los protocolos, no se los he anunciado a ellos.

— Lo dice por Pieck. —Acotó Jenell, debido a que el proyecto consistía en una re-formulación a la mecánica de la armadura del titan carreta, que había diseñado su padre.

— Así es. Veo que nos entendemos. —La voz de Magath sonaba acomplejada. — Sabemos que en cualquier momento podrían llegar los guerreros con la coordenada o incluso requerir ayuda por un posible contra-ataque, en el peor de los escenarios. Ya van a ser alrededor de 5 años que no hemos tenido contacto con ellos desde que se fueron y no podemos que garantizar dado ese tipo, que todo termine de forma pacifica. . . Aún así, aunque sean por ordenes que debo respetar ellos deben comprender que no podemos quedarnos sentados esperando. Si bien la coordenado significa una posición ante el mundo bastante suprema de Marley, necesitamos estar preparados para lo que pudiera ocurrir, incluso si no tiene que ver con la isla paradis. Han comenzado a existir los conflictos políticos con otras razones y si la misión es una falla para nosotros, es una amenaza para el poder titan.

— Entendido. —Murmuró la chica asintiendo ante el discurso de su superior, que no pondría en tela de juicio.

— Reporta tu misión. —Exigió el hombre.

— Si señor. —Asintió con una expresión confiada.— Luego de casi dos años de misión, esta fue completada con éxito. Se logró mejorar el desempeño naval de la flota, donde se modifico por completo la turbina, con el fin de brindar más potencial al sistema de navegación.

Magath la miró por un segundo y le otorgó un saludo militar en son de felicitación que fue respondido por ella de igual manera. De pronto frenaron y la puerta se abrió para que ella pudiera descender junto a sus pertenencias en lo que era la entrada al Liberio.— Ve a casa a descansar y nos vemos mañana en el cuartel.

— Entendido señor.

Avanzó de un salto, al notar la mirada de desaprobación que le daban los guardias de turno y al pasar el borde de separación se quedó mirando un momento el paisaje, reconociendo cada espacio de esa zona. Todo seguía exactamente igual.

Igual de triste.

Caminó hacía su casa por la calle reconociendo a algunos personajes por la calle que no la reconocieron. Pasó un puesto donde compró dos manzanas y notó a los lejos el letrero de una casa que decía en una madera vieja y deteriorada "Consulta Jaeger". Pasó por afuera de ella que se encontraba cerrada y siguió en la siguiente calle para encontrar con su hogar. Antes de irse le había sacado la placa que decía "Mitzler".

Cuando sacó la llave de su chaqueta dudó un momento si entrar o no. Recuerdos amargos llegaban a su mente tras esta pausa en su vida, por que eso fue lo que sintió al respecto. Su tiempo biológico se detuvo al irse lejos y ahora que volvía, este le pisaba los talones señalando que había mucho por hacer y que probablemente, no viviría lo suficiente para conseguirlo.

Su vida se había congelado dos años, para ahora volver a continuarla.

En ese instante que giró la manilla y se adentró a su lugar le vino a la mente que para Zeke significaban dos años menos a su pronóstico de vida.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

¿Aún fumaria?

¿Seguirá usando las gafas de Xaver?

Esas preguntas invadieron su agitado corazón y en cuanto las pensó, inmediatamente supo que lo primero que quería hacer era gritarle: "Ya pasaron dos años, pedazo de mierda". Dejó su maleta en la habitación y giró en sus talones para comprobar que todo seguía exactamente igual a como lo había dejado. Solo que con una odiosa y gruesa capa de polvo.

Se sentó en la cama para quitarse las botas y se dejó caer hacia atrás para observar el techo como lo más interesante del mundo. Se sentía nostálgico, pero tranquilo

Sus fosas nasales se inundaron de recuerdos y se dio el lujo de girarse, para enterrar su cabeza en las sabanas que olían a polvo, espacio encerrado y soledad. Se puso de pie arrastrando el peso de no querer abrir heridas del pasado y se dedicó a ordenar su maleta que no tenía más que ropa, algunos libros y libretas de apuntes de apuntes personales, como también una que otra herramienta de trabajo. Se cambió su uniforme para dejarlo en la silla, donde a un paso encendió la luz que daba a su taller de trabajo que había destinado para seguir trabajando.

Se quedó allí matando el tiempo, mientras dibujaba una que otra cosa que pudiera resultar como una idea prometedora, cuando encendió una vela debido a que comenzaba a anochecer.

...

Al final Magath no fue capaz de mover su culo a la reunión que había citado y un día sin grandes emociones transcurrió para los guerreros. Zeke le había prometido a sus abuelos pasar a cenar y esta no sería la excepción, ya que le gustaba visitarlos de vez en cuando. Caminó fumando a paso calmado, intentando evitar el grupo de gente que se podría a esa hora por volver a sus hogares. Algunos metros avanzados se estancaba a saludar a algunos que se acercaba a él y le daban uno que otro elogio a su increíble labor.

Cuando visualizó la consulta Jaeger, se apresuró para tocar la puerta anunciando su llegada. Su vista se desvió levemente a cierta casa de al frente y casi se va de culo al notar que había luz en ella. Miró a ambos lados como si buscara una explicación a eso y apagó el cigarrillo con su pie, para caminar con atropello y tocar la puerta un par de veces, mientras pensaba algunos escenarios.

_Volvió._

_Había vuelto._

_¿Volvió o no? por la mierda. _


	3. CAPÍTULO III

_Si no te aferras a algo ¿Cómo soportarás este mundo?_

—

La oscuridad se hizo presente y de un momento a otro el espacio-tiempo fue sumido en un punto muerto que solo trajo un silencio sepulcral limitado a una respuesta no satisfactoria. El viento se elevó de forma que cosquilleó los cabellos ajenos y levantó un tanto de polvo del piso que se acumulaba en la entrada. Esto solo era una muestra más de lo que desolado, triste y solitario que se encontraba el lugar. En algún punto de esa espera, Zeke llegó a lamentar haberse separado de su cigarrillo. El hecho de no tener una respuesta inmediata a su impulsividad solo era el reflejo de una desesperación acallada con el tiempo. Solo se limitaba a ser un acto de reflejo que le hacía cuestionar su compostura.

Pateo la puerta.

— ¡Zeke! —Llamó a su espalda una mujer mayor para captar la atención del ajeno. El aludido giró rápidamente su cabeza y llevó su dedo índice al comienzo de su cabello y lo rasco con cierto nerviosismo. Ciertamente avergonzando de su acto cruzó la distancia que separaba ambas casas y entró dentro, sin siquiera decir algo. — ¿Qué estabas intentando hacer? —Murmuró la abuela mientras ordenaba el abrigo mal colgado que dejó su nieto y se adentraba a la cocina para hablarle desde allí. — No deberías molestar la propiedad ajena. Esa niña aun no vuelve.

Zeke tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre alrededor de la mesa dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa, chocando su frente con la madera. Era su forma de decir que ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención al reproche que estaba alentando su abuela. Sintió los pasos de ella desde la cocina y rápidamente elevó su cabeza para tomar la cuchara. Antes que la mujer pusiera el plato frente a él, lo miró pidiendo una explicación. El chico solo se alzó de hombros.— Pensé ver luz.

La abuela suspiró, tomando asiento frente a él para observarlo comer.— Ha pasado mucho tiempo. . . —Sirvió un vaso de agua a su nieto que se estaba quemando con la sopa y se lo extendió.— No me sorprendería que no quisiera volver.

Zeke tomó el vaso apresurado y bebió el agua para relajarse al sentir el fresco brevaje bajar por su garganta. Se sacó sus gafas que estaban un tanto empañadas por el vapor que emanaba la comida. Cuando escucho a su abuela, solo le sostuvo la mirada y volvió a comer con un poco más de cuidado.

— Va a volver. —Afirmó.— Tiene que volver.

...

El alba se imponía mostrando los primeros indicios de movimiento en la ciudad. Una leve brisa golpeaba los árboles y hacía que sus ramas se movieran con ferocidad. Era como si las atacaran constantemente y ellas no pudieran defenderse. Solo seguía el ritmo del viento y se movía de acuerdo a como este llegaba. Norte a sur y viceversa. Jenell estaba sentada al borde de la cama mirando por la ventana. Su delgada enagua dejaba al descubierto sus delgados brazos y caía por su cuerpo de manera amplia hasta sus rodillas, probablemente ni siquiera esa prenda era capaz de brindarle un poco de calor.

No había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Cerró sus ojos unos momento y tomó aire profundo para dejarlo salir mientras llevaba su zurda a la altura de su vientre y sentía como este se inflaba. Estaba nerviosa. Lo sentía. Es más, no solo lo sentía. Lo veía en la forma que reaccionaba a cualquiera ruido ajeno a ella.

Se dejó caer en la cama de espalda y rebotó con brusquedad dejando salir un crujido de su cama. La imagen de Zeke vino a su cabeza y deseo ser lo suficientemente resuelta para alejarla de forma automática. Jenell siempre había considerado que a modo personal su relación con Zeke giraba en torno a secretos conocidos por ambos. Jamás se habían sentado a hablar de sus preocupaciones, de los miedos que tenían e incluso de los sueños que movían los intereses de cada uno. Ella sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico, aún si el no lo decía. Era capaz de leer a Zeke de una forma sencilla y práctica.

¿Cómo era capaz de hacerlo? fácil.

Ambos eran lo suficientemente perversos para traicionar. Incluso traicionarse.

Eso pensaba Jenell. Inteligente, cruel y frio. Esas son las tres cualidades que se le venían a la cabeza si alguien le pidiera describirlo. Por esa razón era que ambos eran tan parecidos dentro de aquel mundo, que a ojos de ella, el sujeto no era tan impresionante como todos lo consideraban. Zeke solo fue el escogido a una tarea que probablemente era muy grande para él. Era una utopía pensar que algo no podría fallar en el proceso. Pensar que los ideales como: re-indicación, pasión y aceptación por medio de la fuerza hubieran tenido un final feliz, en el mejor de los casos. ¿Era totalmente valido lavar la cabeza de un niño para cumplir con el anhelo de unos pocos? Jenell pensaba que aunque se hubiera cometido aquello y éxito acompañara a los restaurados de Eldia, donde Zeke no los hubiera traicionado.

Estaba destinado a ser infeliz.

Es más, ni siquiera el respaldo de Xaver, al darle a entender que solo lo estaban utilizando y debía ser capaz de salvarse a sí mismo de alguna forma logró calmar la tormenta que sentía. Probablemente en algún punto Zeke solo deseo vivir en el cruel mundo de forma normal. Aprender del sistema de forma normal. Intentar conseguir algo de comer de forma normal. Incluso probablemente se arrepintió de limitar su vida a solo 13 años más.

Pero aunque ese fuera el caso: ¿Qué es normal? ¿Qué es vivir? ¿Qué es aprender?

Los sentimientos de Jenell por Zeke se basaban en comprensión e igualdad. Consideraba que la única persona en el mundo capaz de entender sus fantasmas era él. Llevó su mano a su cabeza y presionó levemente su cien para fijar la vista en la madera sobresalida del techo.

Se levantó de salto y caminó hasta el baño para despojarse de su prenda en el camino y meterse bajo el agua helada.— ¡Mierda! —Gritó al recordar que nunca reparó el sistema de regulación del agua y salió un chorro potente la empapo inmediata. El agua la llevó a sentir el golpe de realidad que la trajo al presente y al cerrar el paso del agua buscó abrigo.

En cuanto estuvo preparada, se miró por última vez en el espejo y se acomodó un mechón de cabello que no había quedado en su lugar. Llevaba un elaborado peinado que dejaba despejado su rostro, apreciando sus acentuadas facciones. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en totalidad en un tomado que unió con un broche. Antes de salir arregló su blusa y se puso sus guantes de cuero en ambas manos y los observó un momento con cierta melancolía para terminar metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Emprendió camino hacía las dependencias militares a paso lento. En lo profundo de sus sentimientos existía un resentimiento en sus elecciones. Por muy marginal que fuera, era una opción que pudo tomar. Quedarse en la costa para siempre e intentar formar un vinculo con aquel lugar. Pero lo rechazo.

El plazo se había cumplido y volver significaba enfrentarse al pasado.

Al llegar a la esquina de su vecindad, giró en torno a unas tiendas de comestibles y tomó la ruta larga. Necesitaba refrescar su memoria del tiempo perdido. Aunque eso significara darse cuenta que ese lugar no avanzaba, estaba prácticamente igual que hace dos años.

...

Porco salió de su hogar dando un gran portazo. A los segundos se escucho un quejido femenino que solo indicaba que fuera más cuidadoso. Bostezaba sin siquiera taparse la boca, dejando caer aquella lagrima que se acumulaba en el borde su ojo. Caminó por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta sintiendo que la mitad de su consciencia aún estaba en la cama y la otra probablemente soñando quizás donde. Diviso a Pieck a lo lejos, notando que se encontraba en la barrera de control para disponerse a salir del Liberio.

— ¡Pieck!

La chica giró su cabeza lentamente para al ver que se trataba del menor de los Galliard yesperó por él para comenzar a caminar juntos.

— Buenos días. Pokko ¿Casi te quedas dormido?

— Solo por poco. . . —Dijo el chico para nuevamente bostezar. Pasando por algo que la chica utilizara aquel tonto apodo que le habían otorgado en la infancia.— No entiendo por que nos citan tan temprano, que le den a Magath.

Caminaron hasta las dependencias militares, donde se unieron a la fila de reclutas y otras personas que se dirigían en la misma dirección de ellos. Porco se mantuvo silencioso la mayoría del camino, limitando a responder con monosílabos o asintiendo de mala gana a la personalidad extravagante de Pieck que atraía a la "tropa Pieck" o más bien sus admiradores. No es que no tuviera que decir por aquello pero a esa hora de la mañana nada le emocionaba lo suficiente para despertar su verdadera personalidad.

— Al parecer el jefe Zeke no ha llegado. —Murmuró Pieck, mientras salia por la puerta principal y se sentaba al lado de Porco en el suelo. Había ido a comprobar que no había nadie dentro y que simple se tendrían que quedar esperando una señal de vida.— No suele llegar tarde.

— Cuando nos separamos ayer en la entrada del Liberio, iba donde sus abuelos. —Respondió Porco, mientras se ponía de piel y sacudía sus pantalones.

Un silencio invadió a ambos jóvenes, donde Pieck abrazo sus piernas para hundirse un poco en sus pensamientos y Porco desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Hace algunos días se había acelerado un tanto el quehacer en el lugar, más por el hecho que el tiempo pasaba y no habían señales de los guerreros enviados a la isla Paradis con el fin de obtener la coordenada. Pieck comprendía que aquello suponía una tarea difícil, por no decir imposible. Bajo el escenario que se imponía con más contras que pro, el hecho que tomara años, entendía que podría impacientar a cualquiera hasta el punto que solo contabas con 4 niños adiestrados militarmente con un objetivo: controlar un poder. No era menor que los rangos más altos estuvieran poniendo presión a la situación, por el hecho que cada vez más las relaciones políticas con otros países comenzaban a desestabilizarse y el no obtener la coordenada podría implicar un peligro para la proclamación de Marley en supremacía. Porco por su parte se encontraba en una disyuntiva más personal acerca de la situación. La herida que dejo la marcha de su hermano Marcel lo atormentaba día tras día, pero no más que el hecho de que luego de tanto esfuerzo y probar su destreza, habilidades y capacidad, no hubiera sido escogido. Al fin y al cabo, lograba vivir junto a su familia por el honor que había conseguido su hermano.

Ambos entre sus pensamientos no fueron conscientes que alguien venía hacía ellos.

— ¿Por qué tan serios? —Murmuró una voz femenina, que se instalaba frente a ellos.

Pieck fue la primera en reaccionar dando un salto para correr a los brazos de la chica. Se unieron en un cálido abrazo con cierta fraternidad de hermandad.— ¡Jenell no sabíamos que ibas a volver!

Un grito de asombro contenido fue dejado en segundo plano, mientras las chicas disfrutaban de su encuentro. Un rubor menor invadio a Porco y provocó que al menos se arreglara su chaqueta y pasara la mano por su cabello asegurando que estuviera en su lugar. "_Debí ducharme hoy_" pensó internamente el chico, para acercarse hacia ellas. Tomó a Pieck del hombro y la alejó.

—Señorita Jenell, siempre es bueno volver a verla. —Murmuró Porco con cierta madurez fingida que llevó a Pieck reir, para empujarlo de vuelta.

—Buenos días Galliard. —Respondió Jenell con cierta seriedad y frialdad al chico, al punto de ignorarlo y poner su atención en Pieck.

—Puede decirme Porco.

— ¡También puedes decirle Pokko! —Entrometió la chica, para tomar del brazo a Jenell y llevarla adentro.— Así le decimos todos.

— ¡Que no me gusta ese nombre, Pieck!

...

— ¿Qué es ese olor? —Preguntó Zeke entrando de un portazo al cuartel de los guerreros y viendo que Pieck estaba recostada en el sofá y Porco estaba sentado en el escritorio con la cabeza azotando la mesa.

— Es Pokko. —Mencionó Pieck, mientras se acomodaba poniendo un cojín en su espalda.— No se bañó.

— ¡Cállate Pieck! —Dijo el chico elevando la cabeza para enfrentarla.— Mi encanto va más allá de mi olor a hombre.

— El olor a hombre tiene aroma a cebolla. . . —Acotó Zeke para abrir la ventana y de paso prender un cigarrillo, se quedó allí mirando para simplemente ventilar un poco aquel lugar.

— ¿Dónde diablos está Magath? —Preguntó Porco dirigiéndose a Zeke.

— Créeme que tampoco lo sé y realmente me hace temer lo peor.

— Si hubiera realmente un problema de indole politico-militar habríamos sido los primeros informados por el simple hecho que somos las únicas armas que le quedan. —Enfatizo Pieck desde su asiento.

— Tienes toda la razón, Pieck. —Aseguró Zeke, mientras aspiraba de su tabaco y soltaba el humo.— Probablemente solo estén evitando decirnos algo.

—Nadie está evitando nada. —Murmuré Magath desde la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que todos se sentaran en la mesa y este rápidamente tomara asiento en el frente con un folio bajo el brazo. Junto a él venía más gente que simplemente cumplían el conducto regular de jerarquía y más que nada solo asistían por presencia.— Me he demorado en venir hasta ustedes, por el simple hecho que he tenido que arreglar muchos puntos y situaciones que se han planeado, más aún que el panorama ha cambiado.

Los guerreros se miraron unos a otros, excepto por Zeke que sentía un presentimiento acerca de la situación o más bien intuía a donde iba a ir a parar todo.

— Pieck y Zeke, iran a la isla Paradis con el fin de intervenir en la búsqueda que comenzó hace ya 4 años. El plan es el siguiente: Carreta cumplirá la función de reconocimiento de terreno y de paso conexión junto al grupo que los acompañará hasta el limite de la isla con el mar. Luego del tiempo que sea necesario, entendiendo que la misión tiene un carácter de urgente y desesperado, si es necesario, necesitaremos que se suministre el liquido espinal de Bestia para ser utilizado. Los objetivos son la obtención de la coordenada y a la vez establecer contacto con los guerreros que están en la isla. Una vez cumplido esto, quedas a cargo de la misión, Zeke. La cadena de mando se mantiene.

El silencio reinó en el lugar, donde Porco fue el primero en romper con este.

— ¿Qué haré yo? quiero ir a la isla. —Expresó con cierta agresividad por medio. Estaba enojado, pero más que nada quería ser parte de la misión.

— Te quedarás en la isla, no sirves de nada sin un poder titan.

El chico se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Esto se consideraba una falta de respeto hacía su superior, pero una parte de Magath comprendía la impotencia del chico de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

— ¿Cuándo partiremos? —Murmuró Pieck.

— En 3 días. —Respondió el militar, sacando de la carpeta unos papeles que los estiró sobre la mesa.— Tomando en cuenta la desesperación de la situación, la armadura se quedará aquí. Mitzler está a cargo de hacerle modificaciones al funcionamiento de esta.

El nombramiento de Jenell no estaba en el itinerario de Zeke, mucho menos comprobar el hecho que realmente había vuelto y no era parte de su imaginación lo que había pasado la noche anterior en casa de su abuela. Tomó un papel de la mesa y lo miró por un momento, analizando el plan que estaba escrito y detallado allí.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá si hay enfrentamiento directo con ellos? —Murmuró el chico esperanza.— Si bien la idea es colocar la bomba para detonar la captura de la coordenada, no podemos pasar por alto el hecho que solo iremos a sembrar caos.

— Reiner y los demás han estado suficientemente tiempo allá para tener conocimiento de cómo son las cosas. Si bien, sabemos que ha pasado tiempo y no hemos tenido contacto con ellos, no descartamos que pudieran estar muertos. Aun así esto se descarta inmediatamente a que si fuera el caso, la isla Paradis no tienen ningún conocimiento sobre la existencia de titanes cambiantes y mucho menos conocimiento sobre la existencia de la raza humana fuera de las murallas, por lo que no nos reconocerían como una amenaza. —Afirmó Magath con simpleza.— Aun así, Zeke... Confiamos en ti para guiar está misión, puedes realizar lo que estimes conveniente.

Luego de afinar algunos detalles más, la reunión había durado un tanto más, si no fuera por el hecho que debían estar presentes en la preparación de los detalles y tres días era algo bastante pronto para asimilar el peso que significaba ir a la batalla. Zeke consideraba que era buena decisión intervenir en aquella misión, más por el hecho que se sentía confiado acerca de la diferencia asimétrica de poder entre Mare y la isla. Recuperarían la coordenada con facilidad.

Se mantuvieron la mayoría de la tarde conversando acerca de estrategias y escenarios posibles de acuerdo a la poca información que tenían al respecto, basándose en suposiciones y el peor de los casos posibles. Coincidía en el hecho que utilizar a Carreta como espía, podría significar una ventaja al mezclarse con los demás titanes comunes, sobre todo si buscaban utilizar el poder del titan Bestia con gente de dentro de las murallas. Zeke se mantuvo en el tiempo muerto de la reunión en un modo ausente, simplemente asintiendo.

...

_Un grito femenino inundo todo ruido existente a plena luz del día y toda la gente que se encontraba realizando diferentes labores, ya sea entrenar o asistir a reuniones de táctica y estrategia desviaron su atención a ello y se miraron entre si dejando un silencio sepulcral que inundo el ambiente de duda y preocupación._

_Zeke se encontraba entrenando junto a los demás guerreros y al escuchar el llamado agónico de auxilio, imitó a sus compañeros e inmediatamente frenaron su ritmo y se acercaron a ver de qué se trataba y susurraron entre sí, mientras abrían paso al chico que intentaba descifrar que había ocurrido. _

_Desde el taller de ingeniería gente entraba y salía rápidamente, donde de manera confusa muchos gritaban que trajeran agua y pedían auxilio como de lugar. Todos intentaban hacer algo, pero al parecer nadie era capaz de disminuir la tensión del ambiente y hacer que todos respiraran con calma._

_"Jabon y agua" escuchó Zeke desde lo lejano Zeke. Conocía esa voz, pero jamás la había escuchado con tanta desesperación que hizo que su corazón se agitara y las lineas de sudor que caían de su frente por el ejercicio que estaba realizando, se secara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin pensarlo empujó a toda persona que estuviera por delante de él, incluida a gente de mayor rango de él que intentaba descifrar que estaba ocurriendo. _

— _¡Oye Zeke, no entres allí! —Escucho a Magath que le tomaba del hombro para evitar que pasara por la parte, pero este fue más insistente y se soltó de él para seguir avanzando entre el tumulto._

_Cuando llegó adelante se quedó parado sin siquiera mover un musculo. No entendía mucho de aquellas cosas pero la desesperación de la situación en que todos se movían supuso que no se trataba de un simple "accidente laboral". Jenell estaba sentada en el piso y parte de su camisa estaba rasgada por su brazo izquierdo donde este estaba enrojecido y con un aspecto contaminado. Lo siguiente paso en sintonia rápida, donde sus ojos solo grababan el momento y su consciencia no percibía ningún indicio de espacio-tiempo._

— _¡N-No tenemos jabón! —Gritó alguien removiendo cosas desde una caja que habían volcado en el suelo. _

— _¡Entonces vamos a tener que aplicar agua! —Respondió otro, ya con una garrar en la mano lista para aplicar en el brazo de la chica.—_

— _¡NO! —Gritó Jenell desde el suelo de manera agresiva y retorciendo del dolor.— ¡Alcohol! busquen un poco de eso y apliquen agua. _

_Rápidamente una botella de alcohol puro apareció. Zeke presencio como entre cuatro hombres de complexión fuerte inmovilizaban a Jenell en el piso y a la vez le ponían algo que mordiera en la boca. Buscaban que ella pudiera tolerar el dolor. Esparramaron el líquido en su brazo. Más bien en el comienzo de su mano y parte de su antebrazo. _

_En cuanto el alcohol entro en contacto con la piel, la chica se retorció de forma escandalosa, deformando su cuerpo, que era fácilmente controlado entre la fuerza de 4 personas que la sometían. Posterior a esto de la misma forma aplicaron agua, para terminar de sacar los restos que pudieron quedar de la sustancia. Una quemadura al ser tratada directamente con agua, solo hubiera agravado la situación. _

_Zeke no vio a Jenell hasta días después. No había sido capaz de verla, mucho menos de preguntar cómo se encontraba y a la vez, solo le quedaba dimensionar lo había pasado. Pensó en el hecho que esto hacía que su compañera corriera el riesgo de ser desmantelada de la milicia y a la vez, no ser capaz de volver a trabajar. Esto la limitaría a morir enferma, ya que nadie se haría cargo de ella. Cuando acudió a las dependencias de la milicia y vio que Jenell llevaba su brazo vendado y perfectamente oculto bajo un abrigo más grande que su talla normal que no dejaba ver sus dedos, fue capaz de soltar el aire que llevaba acumulado por días. El portador titan comprendía que para la chica este era un tema que iba más alla de una apariencia física y estética, Jenell tenía conocimiento que un paso en falso para aquel accidente pudo incluso significar perder uno de sus brazos. _

_Aunque este episodio termino de forma "positiva", Zeke veía en la mirada de la chica que el tiempo jamás iba a ser suficiente para sanar la herida física que mantenía con un aspecto deteriorado, seco y rojizo la mitad del brazo de la chica, más aún jamás podría sacar el dolor psicológico que había experimentado. Posiblemente ni siquiera el que pudiendo regenerarse, sabía que era lo que le cortaran una extremidad, no iba a entender que aunque el daño estuviera presente en el brazo de ella, jamás iba a poder safarse de aquella. _

_Solo observo como cada vez, con el tiempo, la chica solo ocultó su herida física y comenzó a llevar guantes en todo momento. _

_Para su cumpleaños número 18, Zeke le regalo un par nuevo. _

La sesión de preparación termino a una alta hora de la noche y todos se veían lo suficientemente cansados y tensos de que al menos este plan si viera resultados más inmediatos o al menos, en el mejor de los casos, fuera un total éxito. El chico salió de la oficina para ir a casa de sus abuelos. En tres días partía y debía comunicarlo. Sintió la necesidad de estar en casa en ese momento. Al tener este recuerdo que lo acecho, inclusive cuando debería estar pensando en otra cosa, deseo ver a Jenell.

La noche había caído y una pequeña brisa había aparecido indicando que pronto las temperaturas comenzarían a descender, probablemente por la mañana amanecería más frió que de costumbre obligando a buscar un poco de calor en una capa más de ropa. Jenell aspiró un poco de aire y lo soltó lentamente, mientras jugueteaba con una piedra que había en el piso para finalmente patearla lejos. Vi que la gente comenzaba a salir de las dependencias militares y entro al taller donde estaba trabajando para tomar sus cosas y salir, siguiendo a la masa con un pedazo de papel enrollado bajo el brazo. Miró a la gente, pero no fue capaz de localizarlo.

La chica deseaba ver a Zeke, no iba a tolerar que existiera la posibilidad de un reproche por no acudir a él en su llegada y mucho menos le daría la oportunidad de burlarse de la situación. Al fin y al cabo, ella recordaba que fue él quien trato con normalidad la situación que ella se fuera. Se ocultó en la entrada de un callejón, debido a que se encontraban en calles oficiales de Marley donde no cualquiera Eldiano podía transitar, mucho menos quedarse allí sin una razón aparente.

Cuando la luna estuvo en su apogeo e iluminaba la noche por si misma se asomó a ver al panorama, escuchando esos reconocibles pasos lentos y calmados. Se dejó ver.

— Te ves un tanto diferente.

Zeke llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y emprendía rumbo al Liberio con cierta prisa. Probablemente por la hora que suponía ser, solo quería llegar pronto a casa para dormir. Percibió una presencia cerca, más que nada solo su instinto le advirtió. Cuando escucho la voz que le hablo desde atrás, ni siquiera fue capaz de disimular que no sentía sorpresa, es más una sonrisa diminuta se coló en sus labios y giró sobre sus talones para ver quien le hablaba. Es más, enfrentar a quien ya sabía que le hablaba.

El que ella estuviera a contra luz de la luna no le ayudo mucho.

— Define diferente. —Respondió para llevar su mano cerca de su oreja y tocar su cabello jugueteando un tanto. Avanzó unos pasos para observarla mejor y de paso asegurar que su instinto no fallaba.

— No he dicho que te veas mal. Diferente no implica eso. —Murmuró la chica para dar un paso en forma de presentación. En cuanto estuvo frente a él, lo observó un momento buscando algún indicio de cambio o quizás que era lo que se mantenía. Quería respuestas de cómo habían sido estos años para Zeke o más bien como estos dos años habían trato a él. Si bien en términos generales se mantenía intacto, tal como estaba retrato en sus recuerdos, si había una diferencia. Se veía más agresivo, más mayor e indiferente. No podía reconocer si Zeke había madurado aún más o era que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el poseer un titan lo terminaba de adsorber. Pudo ver una pizca de Xaver reflejada en Zeke. — La barba te sienta bien.

Zeke no vió venir aquella respuesta y emprendió la caminata con la chica al lado. Juntos cruzaron el acceso de Liberio y se acompañaron mutuamente en este sencillo reencuentro. Jamás paso por la mente del uno o del otro, que volveré a ver implicaría un retrato de color de rosa, donde probablemente se lamentarían uno al otro lo duro que fueron con la situación y enmendarían cualquier error que hubieran cometido antes. Por supuesto que no. El volverse a ver, implicaba más bien el hecho de que aún eran capaces de vivir y conllevar el mundo que les tocó. Era capaces de seguir permaneciendo. — ¿Cómo te fue?

— Estuvo bien —Dijo la chica de forma segura. La verdad no existían grandes emociones respecto a aquello. Solo se trataba de hacer lo mismo que hacía en las dependencias militar, pero en otro lugar a kilómetros de allí.— Todo salió según lo planeado. . .

Zeke la miró un momento de soslayo y apreció el detalle de su cabello peinado de aquella de manera.

El tiempo de Jenell se había detenido de una forma abrupta.

Los pensamientos de Zeke en ese momento vinieron como un vaso de agua y se reflejó el interés que sentía por comprender a la chica. Desde el momento en que la conoció, cuando Xaver los había juntado supo que nunca iba a poder cuidar de ella, de la forma en que un hombre debería cuidar de una mujer. Si bien el señor Xaver siempre especifico que debía "cuidar" a Jenell, a los ojos de Zeke ella no necesitaba protección. En cambio, él si necesitaba protección de ella.

Lucia exactamente igual en físico, pero el aura que trasmitía ya ni siquiera era de terror o una pared lejana. Lucia calmada, aún seria pero resuelta. Se veía extremadamente elegante y única, como si tuvieras la necesidad de admirarla por un momento.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Dijo Zeke para llamar su atención al ver que ella continuaba el camino de largo.

— Casa. —Murmuró escueta para enseñarle el plano que llevaba bajo el brazo.— Tengo trabajo.

— Ven. —Invitó para sacar la cajetilla del bolsillo y ofrecerle un cigarrillo. La chica lo tomó y lo llevo a su boca para esperar que lo encendiera por ella. Zeke también sacó uno para si mismo y lo aspiró con profundidad.— Vamos por el camino largo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Jenell se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo sostuvo con sus dedos.— Pensé que no te gustaban recordar cosas.

— Hay algunos que si valen la pena. —Murmuró Zeke para caminar junto a ella a la par.

Jenell miró hacia otro lado y cambio el papel de brazo para sostener el cigarrillo con sus dedos.— ¿Cuándo parten?

— Todavía no.

— Te van a enviar a la isla. —Afirmó la chica. No es que lo hiciera como una información, si no más que nada buscaba recalcar su pensar.

— Sí.

Jenell botó aire.— No confían en ti.

— ¿Quién lo hace? —Espetó Zeke con cierta molestia percibida.

— Ten cuidado en la isla, Zeke.

— ¿Estás preocupada por mí? —Dijo para botar la colilla en la tierra y aplastarla con su pie.

— No. —Afirmó la chica con calma. Miró un momento el cielo y giró para encontrar con los penetrantes ojos del chico.

— Me lastimas. —Murmuró él.

— No me hagas extrañarte.


	4. CAPÍTULO IV

_Nadie puede predecir el resultado, cada decisión que tomas tiene un significado sólo para afectar tu próxima decisión. _

—

Era de media mañana cuando el caos dentro de las dependencias militares se encontraba el pleno apogeo. Las últimas preparaciones para la nueva misión de los guerreros que se encontraban aún en Marley era un hecho y el entusiasmo de ver el final de la historia era prometedor. Traer al titan fundador cobraba más sentido que nunca. Zeke había llegado al lugar despreocupado, ni siquiera se percibía una pizca de nerviosismo o ansiedad en lo que ocurriría mañana. El líder de los guerreros iría al campo de batalla y terminaría con la cadena de desgracias que comenzaron cuando enviaron a 4 niños a la isla Paradis con aquella responsabilidad aplastando sus hombros.

Cuando entró a la oficina lo primero que hizo fue hervir agua y dejarla a fuego lento, mientras encendía su habitual cigarrillo y abría la ventana del costado dejando que la brisa matutina junto con los rayos del sol pudiera invadir aquel frívolo lugar. Aspiró el tabaco y se mantuvo intacto en la ventana observando el panorama que se erguía en el lugar.

Reclutas entrenando.

Mayores supervisando.

Fracasados limpiando el desastre de los demás.

Desde allí arriba las situaciones que observaban simplemente tornaban un matriz gris, apagado y mundano. Para Zeke su vida giraba entorno a permanecer en aquel lugar y velar por la seguridad de una nación que había doblegado, sometido y aislado a sus orígenes hasta el punto de desear no nacer en este mundo.

Su atención fue desviada hasta que notó cierto alboroto que necesitó de la ayuda de bastantes reclutas para ser ejecutada. Con ayuda de un carro intentaban mover la armadura del titan carreta hacía las dependencias de ingeniera y desde la altura notó como Mitzler observaba la ejecución de esto desde cerca.

Botó el humo desde su boca atento a la escena donde la mayoría gritaba al intentar poner presión para empujar, donde el camino de tierra y poco llano no era lo ideal para hacer aquella maniobra. En cuanto apagó el cigarrillo, sintió a su espalda el abrir de la puerta que lo llevó a mirar por sobre su hombro de quien se trataba.

— Llegas temprano.

— En realidad tu llegas tarde. —Murmuró el hombre para salir de su posición e ir a inspeccionar el agua que anunciaba que había hervido.

Pieck entró a un paso lento y movió la silla para ponerla cercana a la ventana, apoyando sus brazos en el marco de la ventana para mirar hacía afuera. Sus cabellos desordenados fueron elevados por la brisa y cerró sus ojos un momento para sentir como se refrescaba.

Desde el otro extremo de la habitación, Zeke preparaba una infusión de te con sumo cuidado intentando conseguir la perfección del brebaje tal como le gustaba. Entre sus gustos el cigarrillo y el té o café significaban dos placeres para deleitar con calma ante cualquier situación.

— ¿Ella siempre ha trabajado así? —Murmuró de pronto Pieck.

— ¿De quien hablas? —Respondió Zeke, mientras bebía de su taza e inmediatamente la alejaba por no calcular la correcta temperatura y quemar su lengua en el acto.

— Jenell. —La actitud de Pieck se volvió cabizbaja y apoyó su cabeza en los brazos para continuar con una voz comprensiva.— No podemos comparar lo que ella hace con la exigencia física y los entrenamientos por los que nosotros tuvimos que pasar. . . Aún así siento que ella esta en una posición difícil, constantemente debe estar pensando, estudiando y trabajar sin descanso para cumplir las exigencias de otros. . . Es decir, si a nosotros no nos necesitaban, no hacemos nada. Pero en el caso de ella, ni siquiera es posible descansar teniendo que pensar por otros. —Pieck guardo silencio para comprobar que Zeke la estaba escuchando.— Me preguntó si existirán días en los que ella no quiere hacer nada o incluso, me hace pensar lo sola que se debe sentir.

Zeke dejó hablar a Pieck y se asomó por el costado mientras sostenía la taza con una mano y la otra estaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Observó a la nombrada por Pieck y en su cabeza las palabras de su compañera tomaban más forma que nunca.

— Jenell siempre ha sido del tipo trabajador, tiene una gran capacidad incluso bajo presión. —Murmuró el chico, observando fijamente a la chica.

Pieck elevó su vista hacia Zeke y una pequeña curva se formo en sus labios, mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana.

— Escuche a unos reclutas de la facción media mencionar que se quedó trabajando toda la noche, me hace sentir culpable... Esa armadura es para mi.

Al escuchar esta información Zeke ajusto sus gafas y se quedó en silencio para tomar asiento en el sofá del costado dando por finalizada la conversación. Dejó la taza reposando entre sus manos y entre el reflejo de su rostro en el liquido. Una serie de recuerdos invadieron sus pensamientos. Situaciones que se remontaban a su mejor época junto al señor Xaver.

Su padre adoptivo siempre decía que Jenell era una chica excepcional inteligente, hasta el punto que decía que ambos lo eran, pero de una forma distinta. Zeke se consideraba un genio con talento puro en habilidades físicas y estrategias en batalla. Capaz de tomar decisiones difíciles en el momento y ser capaz de dar vuelta el tablero a favor de él, doblegando a su enemigo. Jenell se consideraba una maestra en cuanto a rapidez mental y capacidad de análisis, si bien su habilidad era meramente basada en estudios, era capaz de proyectar cualquier cosa por si sola.

El señor Xaver siempre le repetía a Zeke que debería darle más crédito a lo que Jenell hacía por Marley. No era tarea fácil tener en los hombros la responsabilidad de diseñar el apoyo armamentista de una facción.

_"Hombres siempre van existir para sacrificar sus vidas, pero el mundo cambia y la tecnología es la herramienta para incapacitar a los demás", _esas palabras le repetía cuando conversaban a solas.

Zeke dejó de lado su taza y se sumió en el silencio de aquella mañana, mientras escuchaba a su espalda a Pieck hablar con los demás desde la ventana.

...

Magath apareció en la puerta de la habitación cuando el sol se estaba escondiendo y entró para cerrar la puerta. Su presencia solitaria era indicio de que esto no era iba a ser una conversación oficial, por lo más había un intención oculta. Tomó asiento frente a los chicos y se dejó caer con cierta expresión de cansancio en su rostro. Al fin y al cabo la responsabilidad de la misión, tanto la que fue puesta en sus hombros hace 4 años y esta que se llevaría a cabo mañana, era toda de él en cuanto a la presión que existía por parte de la política de Marley.

— Nos iremos a primera hora, lleguen temprano.

Pieck agudizo su sentido y primero miró a Zeke que permanecía imperturbable, para luego sostener la expresión de su jefe.

— ¿Se seguirá el plan de primero dar un vistazo de reconocimiento?

— Si. —Asintió Magath.— Sabemos que la distancia entre el desembarco a la isla con la primera muralla es amplia, pero bajo el supuesto que se ejecuto el plan de hace cuatro años de hacer caer la muralla. . . Probablemente no este habitada.

— No tendrás ninguna dificultad en ser espía, Pieck. —Expresó Zeke desde su asiento.

— La situación cada día que pasa está empeorando, por lo que el éxito de esta misión es indudable... Obtener información sobre el paradero de los 4 reclutas enviados y recuperar la coordenada, son las prioridades. —Sentenció Magath con voz firme, para mirar a Zeke.— Es lo que Marley necesita.

El silencio invadió la habitación y en ese mismo momento el sol de terminó por ocultar, dejando al ocaso permitir la conexión del espacio y tiempo con la gravedad del asunto. La habitación se sumió en una leve oscuridad y Theo Magath se puso de pie para dejar a los guerreros solos.

— Vamos a casa. — Murmuró Zeke para levantarse rápidamente de su asiento, adelantándose a la puerta mientras Pieck lo seguía detrás en silencio.

Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada principal a un paso bastante interrumpido por diferente gente que se acercaba a ellos para desear suerte y palabras de admiración, por su partida hacia la isla. Pieck estaba entusiasmada entre tanta ovación y atención proveniente de una gran población masculina, sus ojos se tornaban con un brillo especial y entrecerraban ante las carcajadas que emitían ante los halagos.

Antes de llegar a la puerta principal, Zeke dio dos pasos atrás para perderse en la multitud y caminó taciturno para girar en el camino y llegar a las oficinas. Entró a paso calmado y al ver luz en la oficina que buscaba, se apoyó en la pared para esperar su turno. Su audición estaba atenta a cualquier información que pudiera captar tras las paredes y ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando la puerta fue abierta y cruzo miradas con las personas que salían de allí. Al entrar cerró la puerta de un portazo y se quedó en una esquina de la habitación mientras su superior Magath encendía un cigarrillo.

— Tengo un plan. —Escupió Zeke.

— Te escucho. —Desafió Magath para cruzar sus manos a la altura de su barriga.

— Utilicemos mi fluido espinal.

El mayor arrugo su frente instantáneamente y llevó el cigarrillo a su boca para aspirar profundamente. El silencio reinó en la habitación, donde Zeke percibía que probablemente el ajeno estaba pensando en las posibilidades que significaba todo ese procedimiento.

— ¿Quieres llevar gente hasta allá que posiblemente son vecinos tuyos para utilizarlos como armas de guerra?

Zeke se ajustó sus gafas en una señal de superioridad, su plan no había sido comprendido en totalidad y pudo ver la poca capacidad de análisis.

— No. —Expuso tajante. — Eso sería un táctica innecesaria, en cuanto a recursos, tiempo y objetivos. . . No tenemos al titan acorazado, ni a colosal para poder realizar un nuevo agujero en la muralla en el caso que la situación lo merite. No tenemos las habilidades de batalla de la titan femenina, mucho menos la rapidez y agilidad de mandíbula. Eso reduce nuestras posibilidades en el campo de batalla o más bien, en territorio enemigo. —Magath se incomodo ante las palabras del joven. Tenía razón en lo que decía y la verdad ir sin un plan adecuado podría significar perder dos titanes más o bien reducir el armamento militar de Marley al mínimo sin tener ni un poder titan. Si no eran lo suficientemente cuidadosos esta información se podría filtrar hasta el punto que alguna nación enemiga podría considerar atacarlos sin siquiera tener la opción de defenderse. — No necesitamos llevar gente hasta allá, si tenemos el recurso dentro de las murallas... Mi plan consiste en que si la situación es drástica podemos convertir a los eldianos en titanes dentro de la muralla, aunque sea de noche es posible para ellos moverse y obedecer mi voluntad.

El comandante botó humo y aplastó el resto de la colilla con su bota.— Es una buena táctica, lo prepararé en caso que sea necesario.

Zeke asintió y se retiro del lugar con cierta sonrisa socarrona por su plan. Entendía que si bien era considerado un ciudadano honorario, en la práctica las diferenciales raciales y opinión de las personas no era tolerables, ni mucho menos respetables. Su posición seguía siendo menor en comparación a otros y aquello lo despreciaba. Sus sentimientos de inferioridad eran fuertes. Sin embargo entendía que la manera de ganar un espacio, era de esta forma despiadada y cruel. Sacrificar gente para poder obtener un puesto superior que en un futuro le permita proteger a los que quedan.

Mientras sus pensamientos divagaban entre el bien y el mal, se percató que aún había luz en el taller principal. Con habilidad se escabullo en cercanía de la puerta y escucho un sollozo débil que estaba siendo contenido con bastante esfuerzo.

Por el espacio de la puerta un tanto abierta observó la situación en silencio, como un simple espectador.

Jenell estaba sentada en el suelo y con cuidado se sacaba sus guantes de cuero, dejando ver sus lastimadas manos. El accidente que había tenido un par de años atrás le había dejado en su mano hábil una cicatriz que se extendía por su muñeca obteniendo una piel rugosa y escamosa, cicatriz de una quemadura. En la parte lateral del dedo anular tenía una gran marca roja que había sido provocada con el uso excesivo de lápiz, más no de un tintero. El roce de su guante y la posición del lápiz habían sido los causante que su mano se viera afectada con pequeñas heridas que si bien no dejaban salir sangre, eran lo suficientemente incomodas para provocar ardor y dolor.

Con un poco de agua y una tela limpia se limpió suavemente para envolver su mano, dejando una venda alrededor. Dejó sus guantes en la mesa y se volvió a sentar para seguir trazando algunas lineas de espalda a la puerta.

Zeke se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en el piso un momento para cerrar sus ojos, mirando hacía el cielo.

...

— _¿Por qué lloras, Jenell? —Murmuró con tacto el señor Xaver, para sentarse al lado de ella._

_La chica hundió más su cabeza entre sus brazos y no emitió ninguna palabra al respecto. Con el paso del tiempo sus sollozos se fueron calmando, para limpiar su rostro con el pañuelo que le ofrecía el mayor que se quedó a su lado en todo momento._

— _Creo que soy inútil... Yo debí morir convertida en un titan. —Musitó suavemente, mientras jugueteaba con el borde de su camisa.— Admiro como usted es capaz de seguir sus ideales y tener un propósito, aunque sea servir al ejercito... Yo admiro como Zeke entregará 13 años de su vida... Probablemente hasta en esos 13 años el llegue a cumplir más sueños y realizar más cosas que yo, en toda mi vida. _

_Al escuchar esas palabras el señor Xaver se horrorizo y llevó su mano a la cabeza de ella para darle una suave palmada. _

— _¿Por qué piensas que no haces nada? —Musitó para palmar con su dedo la sien de la chica.— Todo lo que necesitas para vivir lo tienes acá... Una persona como tu, puede incluso derrotar a un titan sin siquiera poseer una gran destreza física o conocer de tácticas de guerra. La vida te dará sabiduría, por que las herramientas ya las tienes... Un día tu harás algo tan grande por el mundo que inclusive puede que lleve tu nombre. _

_La chica sonrió ante las palabras del mayor y se quedaron conversando en aquella posición dejando el tiempo pasar. Desde un costado se encontraba Zeke sentado. Se había mantenido en silencio espiando. En cuanto vio al señor Xaver acudir a Jenell su corazón se tranquiló al saber que el podía aconsejar e incluso hacer que se sintiera mejor, tal como lo hizo con él en el pasado. _

_..._

En cuanto volvió a la realidad se asomó nuevamente y al ver que seguía trabajando, giró en sus talones para emprender el camino a casa con el fin de descansar ante la responsabilidad que debía asumir a primera hora de mañana.

— ¿Quien iba a pensar que los papeles se iban a invertir, no Jenell? —Murmuró en un tono bajo, casi para si mismo mientras tomaba una piedra y al sentir el tacto rugoso con su piel la lanzo hacía bote de basura, dando en el primer intento.— Eres realmente admirable. . .

...

Pieck se lanzó al vació y una luz cegadora apareció para dar paso a criatura cuadrupeda que estaba en el limite fronterizo de la isla con el mar. Según la planificación en detalle, una facción mínima se quedaría en el borde a realizar contacto directo con el cuartel general ante cualquier noticia que pudieran obtener de la misión. Teniendo en cuenta las proporciones de la misión se había elevado un campamento, donde además se quedaría una flota naval de emergencia. A diferente de la misión de hace 4 años, está tenía un índole más secreto con el fin de no levantar sospechas ante los pocos recursos militares de Marley en caso que se levantara un ataque en contra de ellos producto de las inestables relaciones políticas.

Zeke sin pensarlo saltó y se posicionó en el lomo del titan para mirar una vez más hacía arriba.

— Esperaremos aquí cualquier noticia. —Gritó Magath a Zeke.

Ambos partieron hacía la muralla Maria con el sol saliendo del horizonte. Pieck transformada en titan tenía una contextura diferente a los demás titanes, siendo su característica más destaca el ser capaz de caminar en cuatro patas, como también su poco tamaño, haciendo ideal para caminos en planicie. Según los datos proporcionados por la unidad les tomaría tiempo el llegar a la muralla, además de tener cuidado con cualquier titan puro que pudiera aparecer ante ellos.

Zeke iba atento a cualquier eventualidad que pudiera ocurrir y tomaba nota mental, inclusive del camino que estaban siguiendo. Cuando notó una disminución en el paso de Pieck por el cansancio notó que a lo lejos se veía el muro. Se veía imponente frente a ellos y a pesar de la altura pudo determinar que probablemente el titan colosal era de aquel tamaño o algo parecido.

— Pieck, sigue por la entrada. —Ordenó al notar que esta tenía un agujero y no se notaba presencia de titanes de por medio. Al pasar por el lugar se encontraron con una ciudad devastada y totalmente en ruinas, lo que indicaba que la invasión había sido un total éxito.

¿Que había pasado con la gente de ese lugar?

¿Qué significaba aquel agujero en la entrada?

¿Dónde estaban los demás guerreros?

Si su ideas estaban siendo ordenadas de la forma correcta, esto podría implicar que habían sido capaz de derrotar la primera muralla, llevando a la gente que estaba en aquel lugar retroceder a la siguiente y a la vez, eso les permitió infiltrarse dentro de ella.

¿Por qué no habían actuado?

¿Habían sido descubiertos?

¿La gente de ese lugar sabía de los titanes cambiantes?

Muchas dudas le surgían en ese momento. Las opciones eran múltiples, aunque la verdad fuera una sola.

Recorrieron el lugar con cuidado y observaron cuidadosamente los rastro que quedaban de la ciudad. Se notaba que allí había ocurrido una masacre por parte de los titanes, pero más que eso entregaba de información valiosa.

Decidieron continuar avanzando, para pasar por la compuerta hacía la ciudad interior con el fin de llegar hacía la siguiente muralla. En eso fue que se visualizaron algunos titanes que intentarían perseguirlos forzando a Zeke a transformarse con el fin de darle holgura al esfuerzo físico de Pieck que continuaba a paso firme. La cantidad de titanes presentes era bastante alta y si bien enfrentarse a ellos implicaba un riesgo, era una manera de asegurar que no tendrían peligro alguno si continuaban avanzando.

Al caer la noche frente a ellos apareció la muralla Rose, donde Zeke comenzó a trepar en su apariencia titan. Al llegar a la cúspide emergió de su titan y tomó airé ante el esfuerzo físico que había sido expuesto. Se ajustó sus gafas y se acercó al borde para observar la situación.

— Vuelve al borde de la isla y trae el equipo. —Gritó desde el precipicio.— Me quedaré a observar la situación.

El chico vio cómo se alejaba. En estos momentos la situación era favorable, ya que de noche Pieck no tendría problemas en moverse y así podría volver por la mañana con lo que necesitaban. Se lanzó al vació para transformarse nuevamente en bestia y aterrizo con habilidad. Comenzó a moverse con cautela por los alrededores e hizo uso de sus sentidos para percibir como el ambiente podría favorecerlos.

En una distancia lejana notó una gran luz que provenía entre algunos arboles.

Un pueblo.

— Ya tenemos a nuestros aliados.


End file.
